


Oswald&nygmobblepot vids

by Pilate



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilate/pseuds/Pilate
Summary: A study in codependency.Song: "Dernière Danse" by IndilaI am not entirely happy with this one but oh well
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A study in codependency.  
> Song: "Dernière Danse" by Indila 
> 
> I am not entirely happy with this one but oh well


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald contemplates.  
> Song: "If love were all"   
> Performer: Alan Cumming


End file.
